


Angel in disguise

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, oral receiving male and female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Juliet and John take comfort in one another's arms





	Angel in disguise

It had been a long hunt and it finally was over, John said he and Dean could handle the hunt for Juliet to go to the motel and rest, Later that nite Dean had gone to a bar after the hunt and John had gone back to the room. John sat on the motel couch his large frame hunched over, his elbows rested on his knees and his head was cradled in his large hands. Juliet had fallen asleep but woke up when the rumble of John's truck could be heard. She laid in the quiet of the room as John walked in taking his coat off and plopping down on the couch where he sat in the position he was currently in. Juliet slid out of bed tip toeing over to John, she knelt in front of him in between his legs and gripped his wrists gently as she pulled them away from his face. John's hazel brown eyes bore into her blue ones. Pain and sorrow shown bright in his eyes, his brows were scrunched and his mouth had deep frown lines around it he looked so tired and sad. 

Juliet slid into John's lap after standing, her legs draped over his left leg and she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in the crook of his neck. John brought his one arm up around her waist the other went to her hair pressing down and nuzzling his face in her long blonde locks. John silently wept and Juliet stroked the dark hair at the nape of his neck pressing gentle kisses into the skin of John's neck it wasn't suppose to be sexual just a comforting gesture. They stayed like this for a while longer before John straightened out and Juliet moved her head to look him in the face. "I've been so alone since Mary, the only woman I've laid with were fuck and runs....You, pull me from the darkness and pain Jules you can't understand how much I appreciate you" John said as he slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his, John cupped her face with his big strong hands his soft beard tickling her face. John pushed up rolling his hips into hers she whimpered softly and John groaned softly into her mouth before he pushed Juliet off his lap and onto the ground kneeling. Juliet allowed him to do what he wanted it wasn't about her it was about him and what he needed. John undid his belt and jeans pulling down his boxers a bit to release his cock.

John's cock was thick and reached his belly button splayed across salt and pepper hair leading down to his pubes. Juliet's eyes hooded as she gently stroked John's cock, a sigh escaped his throat and he bucked his hips up before grabbing her hair and she willingly opened her mouth taking him in it was slow and gentle, he needed to be loved to be cared for. Juliet took her time kissing, licking, sucking what ever she could fit in her mouth at a slowly gentle pace. It drove John mad he longingly looked down at her his breathing heavy and shallow. 

Juliet slid off his cock with a pop and he guided her to his feet laying back on the couch Juliet crawled over him gently kissing his neck, John took his shirt off and pulled his pants and boxers down grabbing his painfully hard cock in his hand, using the wet slick of her saliva to ease his strokes. Juliet kissed down John's neck to his collar bones sucking gently before moving down to his nipples she took one in scrapping her teeth across it before sucking on the red bud, John grunted fucking into his hand as she did the same to the other nipple. John grabbed her face gently and led her up him before grabbing handfuls of her soft blonde hair as he kissed her he rutted against her bare thighs only dressed in underwear and his old flannel. She sucked on his bottom lip nipping gently before her tongue slid a crossed his. They kept kissing as John rutted against her pre cum dripping down her thigh she slightly pressed her thighs together capturing his cock between them as he continued to rut brushing her dripping wet pussy with each thrust. 

"Fuck" John breathed out speaking for the first time since this began. "I need this baby girl" he whispered she nodded and they rolled over, Juliet pulled her panties down and her pussy was drenched the slick slipping down her lips to her thighs. John looked at her lips bitting his cheek he leaned forward rubbing his big hands over her inner thighs she whimpered softly as he rubbed his beard against her thighs. John had every intention to fuck her. "Shit sweetheart you're so wet for me, long time since I made some one drip as much as you" he muttered into the skin of her thigh. Juliet gasped as he slid two fingers in curling them gently he was now rutting against the couch, once he started moving his fingers in and out of her she mewled softly arching into his fingers and John couldn't hold back anymore it was all too much he felt the coil in his belly snap and his cocky twitched as he grunted and groaned deeply in his chest coming all over the couch seats. John gasped and panted softly before realizing what happened "Damn baby girl I'm sorry I just got caught up and-" John began apologizing he hadn't had any sexual release in a long time, everytime he tried he couldn't help but think of Juliet, Juliet pressed a finger to his lips, she understood the gentle touches and the loving caresses the feeling of being loved and cared about instead of some quick fuck and leave it was all too much for John, she didn't care if he prematurely came she thought it was sweet as a matter of fact. 

John pulled his boxers back on and sat up on his knees dragging her hips up with him. "John this isn't necessary it was all about you" Juliet protested "Let me taste you" he whispered she whimpered she knew he was good at eating pussy and she nodded even though she didn't want this to be about her. She didn't care if she came or not, but as John's tongue licked a stripe up her pussy to her clit circling it with the tip of his tongue before repeating a few times. Juliet's legs hooked around his neck pressing up into his face her shoulders stayed pinned to the couch as he continued to lap at her folds, Juliet moaned arching up a bit. "John" she whispered as he delved his tongue deeper fucking her with his tongue before his thumb gently rubbed the top of her clit right before the sensitive nub, he knew how sensitive her clitoris could be and not in a good way so he made sure to be careful and not to rough. Juliet gasped and writhed below him pressing her pussy into his face she cried out her body twitching as she came, John licked up her juices coaxing her through her orgasm while his clothed cock pulsed rubbing against his boxers her whimpers and her taste all to much for his worked up body, John cursed as he came again what was left in him from earlier making a wet patch on his boxers that spread a bit. John pulled away and wiped his glistening wet beard with his hand before setting her down.

After a minute or two of catching their breaths John put on her boxers and shirt and she put her panties and flannel back on before she sat with him on the couch curled up in his arms. John and Juliet had fucked a few times all those times he was angry and needed it rough but this was the first time since Mary that he felt truly loved and cared about. John held her to his chest his hand pressing her face into his shoulder as he closed his eyes.  
"Thank you sweetheart" he whispered tears slipping down his face "I mean it I'm not a man of many words but you're an angel in disguise I don't deserve your love" John whispered, "You deserve all the love I can give you, I'm happy to give it too you as long as you need it" Juliet smiled "I thought after Mary I'd never fall for another woman but you've hooked me in like a succubus" he chuckled softly, Juliet she held onto him as long as he needed she'd be his rock, she knew he'd never replace the love he had for Mary but she was just glad he needed and wanted her, loved her. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Juliet link  
> https://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/John-Winchester-s-Baby-Girl-687919200


End file.
